La fête des amoureux
by lily forever
Summary: OS. "C'est quoi, la Saint-Valentin ?" Jacob x Nessie.


Tout léger et tout petit, en l'honneur de la Saint-Valentin.

J'aime Jake et Nessie (au cas où on ne l'aurait pas encore remarqué lol) - même si j'avoue que là, Nessie est très enfantine =)

Bisouus,

Lil's

* * *

**La fête des amoureux.**

« Jake ? »

La petite voix, enjouée et aïgue, fit sortir le loup-garou de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers la petite fille qui venait de l'interpeller, incapable de retenir un sourire éclatant à son encontre. La gamine lui adressa le même sourire puis, sans préavis, grimpa sur ses genoux et se cala contre son torse. Jacob resserra affectueusement ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa le haut de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nessie ? »

Elle avait l'apparence d'une petite fille de dix ans. Ses boucles aurburnes tombaient joliment sur ses épaules (quand elle les avait eut dans le bas du dos, Edward avait enfin convaincu Bella de lui les faire couper), et ses prunelles marron étaient remplies d'une drôle de maturité. Il était étrange de se dire qu'elle n'avait, techniquement, que quatre ans.

« C'est quoi, la Saint-Valentin ? » demanda donc l'innocente enfant, en levant la tête vers lui. « J'ai entendu maman et papa en parler, pendant qu'ils croyaient que je dormais encore. Je crois qu'ils voulaient faire quelque chose de spécial, mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas me laisser seule... »

Jacob lui sourit, et faisant mine de ne pas entendre le grognement qui venait de la cuisine -Blondie, sans aucun doute, qui se méfiait de lui comme la peste- il répondit :

« C'est la fête des amoureux, princesse. »

« Les amoureux comme papa et maman ? »

« Exactement ! »

Elle fronça son joli petit nez, l'air de réfléchir intensément, puis ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse.

« Et ils ne vont pas pouvoir la fêter à cause de moi ? » interrogea-t-elle, penaude.

Jacob passa une main derrière la nuque, gêné. Que répondre ? Décidant de jouer l'adulte responsable, il la réconforta comme il pu :

« Ils n'ont pas envie de te laisser toute seule, Princesse, ils ont peur que les vampires viennent te demander d'être leur valentine.. »

« Oh. Pour que je sois leur amoureuse ? »

« Ouais. Ils pensent que tu es trop jeune, pour être l'amoureuse de quelqu'un. »

Nouveau grognement. Cette fois-ci, il venait de la forêt. Jacob haussa un sourcil surpris. Edward entendait-il donc la conversation d'ici ? La petite Nessie n'y fit cependant pas attention. Elle leva des yeux incrédules vers lui, comme s'il loupait quelque chose de très important.

« Mais... Jake... » commença-t-elle timidement.

« Oui ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi, mon amoureux ? »

Un peu plus, et Jacob en serait tombé par terre. Il dévisagea la petite fille comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait puis, finalement, éclata de rire, et l'embrassa sur le front, en la serrant un tout petit peu plus fort.

« Pas encore, Nessie. Plus tard, peut-être mais... Je suis un peu trop grand, pour le moment, non ? »

Mais Renesmée n'était visiblement pas d'accord. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et elle posa sa main sur sa joue brûlante.

Plusieurs images défilèrent, de lui et Nessie tous seuls, en train de jouer, ou de chasser. Chaque scène se terminait par un bisou, de la part de la petite fille, ou de sa part à lui. Avec stupéfaction, il revint à la réalité. La petite fille le regardait très sérieusement.

«C'est toi mon amoureux, Jacob, sinon, je te ferais pas des bisous comme ça ! »

En entendant le grognement d'Edward -et de Bella!- qui se rapprochait, Jacob songea très sérieusement que la petite fille n'avait vraiment pas conscience qu'elle était en train d'écourter sa vie de moitié. Souhaitant mettre les choses au clair, il eut un sourire attendri pour Nessie.

« Mais tu fais aussi des bisous à ton papa et à Emmett et Jasper, Nessie. Ça ne veut rien dire. »

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'effroyable. La lèvre inférieure de Renesmée se mit à trembler, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne m'aimes pas, Jake ? » lança-t-elle, la voix tremblotante.

« Mais bien sur que si, Nessie ! Je t'aime, Princesse, de tout mon coeur ! » s'empressa-t-il de dire, horrifié à l'idée même d'avoir blessé la petite fille.

« Alors, » renifla-t-elle, « Tu veux bien être mon amoureux ? »

Si, d'ordinaire, Jacob faisait attention à ce qu'il disait quand il savait que Edward et Bella étaient dans le coin, il oublia absolument toute prudence cette fois-ci, désireux de voir Renesmée sourire à nouveau, incapable de supporter les petites larmes qu'il voyait au coin de ses yeux.

« Mais oui, Nessie. Je suis ton amoureux pour toute la vie ! » déclara-t-il avec tendresse.

« Et tu veux bien passer la saint-valentin avec moi ? »

« Evidemment ! » assura-t-il en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

« Promis ? » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Promis. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer ! » jura-t-il solennellement.

Dès que Jacob eut dire ça, il eut la désagréable impression qu'il s'était fait avoir. Le visage de Renesmée fut à nouveau éclairé d'un grand et beau sourire, et les larmes furent ravalées en quelques secondes. Elle plaqua un énorme bisou sur sa joue.

« T'es le meilleur amoureux de la terre, Jake. Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi, ma Nessie. » répondit-il avec un sourire.

Oui, sans aucun doute, elle avait joué la comédie. Mais, même s'il se sentait parfaitement idiot, il ne regretta pas un seul de ses mots...

Imaginer la tête d'Edward et Bella en entendant la conversation suffisait à le réconforter...

Bonne Saint-Valentin ! =)


End file.
